Tayong Dalawa
by gorgeousgossipgirl
Summary: Kahoko falls from the stairs, but an someone catches her. She turns around and sees Ryotaro, and falls in love with him. But when the truth comes out, and when she falls in love with a different guy, how will she sort everything out?
1. Leaving to Go Home

**I do not own Kin'iro no Corda. This is not based on real events, okay maybe just one real event**. This is also a first name basis, people! You have been warned!!

* * *

Len breathed in the cool crisp, winter air. He had just arrived in Japan, and he was carrying his duffel bag. He had taken the next flight to Japan out of the Philippines exactly after his concert finished.

The snow swirled around him, and clung to his cerulean hair. He sighed; his breath a little cloud.

He thought about his destination, which made him unconsciously smile. Oh, how he missed her. Her smile, her voice, her childish innocence, her beautiful face.

He missed what her touch could do to him.

He missed the shivers that ran down his spine when she hugged him, when she made contact with him.

Before he left, he promised her he'd return. He'd come back to her. She promised, in return, that she'd wait for him.

**Flashback:**

"_Kaho, I'm sorry I have to go," he sighed as she tried to stop him from going out that front door._

"_No!" She had cried. "I won't let you. Please," she begged, a tear escaping from her eye._

_He stopped. He looked at her, who was silently crying, and at the same trying to stop flow of tears from her eye. He leaned down, and brushed the tear off her cheek with his hand. He kissed off the other tear that slid down her other cheek. _

"_Look," he told her, his voice a level of tenderness even he didn't know existed. "I promise I will come back. I won't leave you here alone. Even until the end I will come back for you. I promise. But as long as you promise something to me in return." _

_She nodded, a tear sliding down once more. He brushed it away again and stared straight into her eyes. _

"_Promise me you'll wait for me." _

_She looked down and nodded. "I promise I will wait for you, even if it takes the rest of my life."_

_She reached out and flung her arms around his neck. He returned the hug, and breathed in her scent for the last time before he left. She kissed him on the cheek, and he gently kissed her on her forehead._

_And that was the last time he saw her. _

_But the sound of her crying so hard after he was out the front door imprinted on his memory._

**End of Flashback**

He shook his head, and ran a hand through his now-damp hair. It's been two torturous years since that happened. Two years that he hadn't seen her face.

He stared at the park, where he had heard her play her violin countless times. He remembered the time where he had first confessed his feelings to her.

**Flashback:**

_It was too stuffy in his house, so he decided to take a walk to the park just for a breath of fresh air. Hands in his jacket pockets, he strolled down that familiar way on that beautiful October afternoon. It was cold, but it wasn't as cold as winter._

_He stepped into the concrete in the park, when he heard it. Ave Maria. Their song._

_Curious, he approached the place where the sound came from. _

_And there she was._

_She stood there, basking in the late October sun, the beautiful sound coming from the instrument in her hands._

_When he took a walk to the park that afternoon for a breath of fresh air, he got more than what he bargained for._

_Her face was peaceful, her eyes closed; as she let her fingers do the talking, and the instrument singing._

_She was the breath of fresh air he needed. _

_Except together with her music, it was more than a breath._

_It was a world of fresh air._

_She finished the song, and he was quite disappointed it didn't last longer._

_She was packing up her instrument, when he approached her, a beautiful, long-stemmed, red rose behind his back._

"_Kahoko," he called tentatively, his face turning a shade of pink, then red, when she turned to face him._

"_That was a very…beautiful performance," he told her, his face still a shade of red as he weighed words._

_She smiled. "Thanks, Len. But I'm still not as good as you." She frowned slightly, her brow furrowed, like she was in deep thought. "What is that behind your back?"_

_He handed her the rose, his face even redder than before. She smiled her thanks, and she smelled the rose cautiously. He gestured for her to sit on the bench, and he sat down beside her._

"_Kahoko, look, I won't beat around the bush. I really like you. More than a friend," he told her, hiding his face by looking the other direction._

_Her next action surprised him. When he managed to calm himself down and turned his face back to her, she leaned over and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. _

_She smirked afterwards. "That's my answer to your confession," and she got up the bench and continued packing up her violin._

**End of Flashback**

He closed his eyes and smiled unconsciously. He could remember that moment like it was just yesterday. He continued to walk toward his general direction.

He passed places with great importance to their relationship, and sighed; still noticing that his breath came out in little clouds.

He snuggled in his coat, noticing that it had considerably dropped a few degrees.

He stole a glance on his right side, and stopped when he saw a familiar building.

Seisou. The place where he first met her.

The place where he grew to love her.

She was the person who made him enjoy playing the violin.

He had heard from his parents, that falling in love would change his sound.

At first he wasn't open to that idea, and opposed to it violently. But the more time he spent with her, the more he was falling. Hard.

He fell so hard for her, he couldn't control the changing. The metamorphosis of the sound. It changed without him knowing. Unconsciously, he would play with more meaning, more depth, more feeling, while his thoughts would also unconsciously drift to the red-headed violinist.

His second most precious memory was in Seisou's garden.

**Flashback**

_She stood there, wind blowing her hair away from her face. She was surrounded by flowers of all kinds, lavenders, petunias, geraniums, carnations, daisies, and his personal favorite, roses. _

_She caught him staring at her. She smiled at him._

_She was his angel._

_She sauntered over to him, her violin case all but forgotten. He couldn't control himself, so he reached out and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She giggled slightly, hiding her blush with her hair._

_He swept her hair away from her face, and was greeted by a pair of amber eyes staring at him._

_She looked away once more, hiding the blush._

_He murmured her name. "Kaho."  
She faced him, and her amber eyes met his golden ones, and then their lips connected._

**End of Flashback**

He ran his hand through his cold blue hair. It was his second favorite memory. Although it would've been more romantic if Nami hadn't caught a picture of that and put it on the newspaper's headline.

The last memory lingered on his mind. It was his favorite; for it was the time he learned that he really loved playing the violin, and how she taught him.

It was a simple, yet unforgettable memory.

**Flashback**

_He awoke with a start. He realized he was still in the practice room, his violin placed gently on the table._

'_I must have fallen asleep,' he thought. _

_Suddenly, he heard a violin playing in the distance._

_The violin was singing such a familiar tune, the piece he was practicing before he had fallen asleep._

_He went out the balcony, bow and violin in hand, and he saw her._

_She was standing barefoot in the garden, the wind blowing her hair, and she was playing the violin. _

_She was playing Ave Maria._

'_That's right,' he had thought, as he tucked the violin under his chin. 'Their music is, in all respects,' he lifted the violin and bow, getting ready to play. 'Heartwarming.' _

_And he began to play. _

_He closed his eyes and let the music take him away._

_For once in his life, he dropped his guard, and let his mind drift, and his emotions overtake him._

**End of Flashback**

He sighed; this time paying no attention to the little cloud coming out of his lips.

He picked up his pace, walking as quickly as possible.

At last, he reached his destination.

He breathed in the cold air, and rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and a red-headed woman appeared.

Kaho. He could never forget her face.

She froze when she saw him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Hi Kaho. I'm home."

She attacked him with a huge hug, and waterworks started.

"You came through with your promise." Her voice muffled because of his skin.

He frowned ever so slightly. "Did you?"

She laughed. "Of course I did.

He breathed in her familiar scent of strawberry, and then brushed her hair out of her face.

He caught her lips in his, and she responded and deepened the kiss.

Oh, how he missed this. He could feel his body tingling with happiness.

Unexpectedly, a small voice called out, ruining the moment. "Daddy?"

He smiled at her. "Hi, Amaya."

He saw her go back in the room and pull out her twin brother.

The boy came out, giving in to his sister, and stopped in his tracks when he saw Len. "Daddy?"

"Hi, Ken."

Amaya ran toward his direction, Ken just a step behind, and they enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Daddy!!" They both squealed, and Amaya was tearing up, tears rolling down her cheeks.

And the door in the Tsukimori household closed.

* * *

**Authors Note: This has nothing to do with my other fics or oneshots, I just like the name Amaya. **;)

Tayong Dalawa is translated into 'the two of us'

Supposed Title: A Thousand Miles ;)

PLEASE REVIEW!!

POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE COMMENTS ARE WELCOME HERE!!


	2. Author's Note

Hey people! It's me, gorgeousgossipgirl.

This is practically an Author's Note.

Just a question: Do you want this to stay one-shot or do you want me to change it into a Len and Kahoko fic??

Because I just got an idea that might actually fit well into this story. But if you don't want, I'll use it on a different story.

Please voice your opinions through your reviews, and every opinion counts.

Thanks ;).


	3. Jealousy against all odds

**Disclaimer is applied. I own nothing.**

* * *

**To understand everything, we need to go back. 15 years ago, everything perfect, but a little discovery spins a web of problems. The mention of the truth behind all the lies leads to argument, almost to the point of taking each other's lives.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_Aaaah!! I'm late! I'm late!!" Kahoko Hino cried out. She started running to her class trying her best to avoid some of the Music and General Education students who looked at her like she was crazy._

_She continued to run, not minding the giggles and whispers thrown at her._

_She bumped into a music student, muttered a quick apology and ran away, without even seeing the face of the person she bumped into._

_She approached the stairwell, then she felt something hard collide with her back._

_Falling._

_That was the sensation she felt. She couldn't close her eyes, she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything._

_An arm caught her waist, and pulled her back roughly, so she doesn't end up bleeding, half conscious on the floor._

_The arm disappeared as quickly as it came, and she was in a daze, staring at the floor. Her brain seemed to have disconnected from the rest of her body, and she stood there, barely registering anything._

"_You okay?"_

_Those two simple words snapped her out of her daze and she whirled around, now in full control of her body once more._

_She came face to face with Ryotaro, who was looking at her, concern in his eyes._

_She forced a smile, and answered him._

"_Yeah……Thanks."_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

'_I distinctly remember that the guy who caught me was wearing a Music faculty blazer,' _she mused to herself.

It's been two years since that little "accident" had happened.

And it has been a year since her supposed "savior" and she had gotten together.

Ryotaro Tsuchiura.

'_Oh well. I guess I didn't see properly.' _She dismissed the thought.

A pair of hands covered her eyes, and it was momentarily dark.

"Guess who," a deep voice whispered in her ear, and laughed quietly.

She giggled. "Ryotaro?"

He let go of her, and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed profoundly.

"Hey. I thought you had soccer practice today." She told him.

"I did. It ended like, five minutes ago."

"By the way, before I forget. I have to tell you something." He said, suddenly serious.

"I'm leaving. I was given a scholarship to study soccer in America. I'll be going there next week, right after graduation."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Len sighed. He had lost track of the time once more, and it was late. He was sure his parents were worrying where he was again. They had given him a cell phone so they could contact him anytime, but he couldn't figure out how to use it.

So the cell phone remained in the box, in his drawer, in his closet.

He packed up the violin carefully, not to scratch or harm the precious instrument.

He neatly arranged the scores, page by page, and then stuffed it into his bag.

He picked up the violin, and exited the practice room, then bumped into the person he hated the most.

"Practiced again?" Ryotaro sneered when Len passed by, causing Len to stop. "You really are either totally insecure, or overly obsessed. Your pick."

Len clenched his fist, but his face remained emotionless. "Don't you have to go to somewhere? Like America?" he told him coldly, face still emotionless.

Ryotaro smirked. "Yeah. Next week. So I'm going to spend as much time with Kaho as possible."

Len growled, audible to only him. Ryotaro loved to rub his and Kahoko's relationship in his face. It ultimately pissed him off.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" Ryotaro taunted, and Len had the sudden urge to punch the pianist's face.

Instead Len walked away, the last thing he heard being something about a proposal after coming back from America.

"I wish you're never coming back," he muttered, mostly to himself as he continued walking.

He exited the building, the cool wind blowing against his face as he made his way home.

The stars twinkled above him, and the moon gave off a calming glow, but Len was the farthest thing from calm right now.

That jerk. That jerk, imbecile---well, it would take him hours to name everything.

He took a deep breath in.

Why did he feel this way, anyways?

Kahoko was nothing more than a friend right?

Right?

Wrong.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The day of Ryotaro's trip, Kahoko and her other friends were there to see him off.

"Take care, I'll miss you." Kahoko told him, voice cracking. A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it off.

"Come here," he told her gently, then engulfed her in a hug.

"I'll come back. I won't disappear forever."

He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and then whispered in her ear.

"Remember to think of yourself, too."

She looked at him skeptically, but nodded her head.

She smiled at him, her eyes brimming with tears as Ryotaro entered the gate.

She wiped her eyes with the edge of her sleeve, knowing that her friends were looking at her sympathetically.

She ignored their looks, and exited the airport.

* * *

**Good or bad??**

**It's so short!! :(  
**

**I was really sleepy when I wrote this so peace. **

**Please review!  
**

**Positive and Negative reviews are allowed, Suggestions, Comments, etc.**

**Sorry for Grammatical slip ups or misspellings.**

**Anonymous reviews are allowed.**


	4. Surprises in Store

**Me: I don't wanna do the disclaimer. I wanna make Len do it.**

**Len: WHAT?!?! Why me???? O.o a$$&*^%**

**Me: Don't call me that. I'm the authoress. I'm gonna make Kahoko end up with Ryotaro.**

**Len:......**

**Me: Okay. I'll change---**

**Len: NO!!!! NO!!!**

**Me: I was gonna say rating, but then characters should work too. ^^  
**

**Len: Fine. Gorgeousgossipgirl does not own La Corda d'Oro or any related brands or logos and etc.....Thank God she doesn't own me.**

**Me: *Glares* Just go on with the story.  
**

* * *

"Kahoko," her mother knocked on her bedroom door. "Wake up already."

She groaned groggily and shifted her weight. Sunlight streamed through her eyelids, stirring her up from her peaceful slumber.

She called out a "Coming, mom," and went to clean herself up.

Her disheveled red hair stuck out in all directions, and her shirt was falling off her right shoulder and twisted the other way around.

She let out a sigh and began to clean herself up.

Sleep was her only escape from heartbreak, and she welcomed it readily.

For without sleep, how else could she face the world, pretending she was fine when she wasn't?

That was the question she kept asking herself after he left.

She needed sleep; she knew that, for every night, she would cry herself to sleep.

So every morning, her usually bright, amber eyes were bloodshot, and today was no different.

She stripped down to, well, nothing and turned on the shower.

Warm water began to sprinkle down on her, and she closed her eyes and let all her worries, problems, heartbreak, loss just go down the drain.

At least for the time being.

She knew she couldn't hide out there forever, so with a sigh, she turned off the shower, shivering without the warm water on her bare skin.

She began to towel dry her body, then bundled up her hair in the towel.

She pulled out her clothes from the closet, and without hesitating, pulled them over her.

She ran a brush through her long, red hair, trying not to remember the vague memories of him running a hand through her hair.

She ran out of her room, and went down to get her breakfast.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Len put down his violin. He had been awake for a couple of hours now, no, actually he didn't sleep at all.

He couldn't sleep, was more of the term.

He didn't know why. Usually he would fall right into slumber, dreaming about scores, violin pieces, violin sounds…..

And her.

He didn't know why she was in his dreams, or how she got there, but it was the least to say that he never enjoyed them.

He always had such pleasant dreams when she was in them.

Especially the one where he was on top of her, separated by almost nothing but a few inches of cloth on her chest and in between her legs, blanket all around them, her cherry red hair spread all over the pillow, eyes closed, lips….

Those lips….

"…!!!!"

His eyes snapped open, for they had apparently drifted shut when he was imagining "things".

"Damn," he muttered to himself, a hand pressed on his forehead.

Well, it wasn't his fault that he dreamt that. Or still _dreams_ that.

He would often awaken when it got to the part where he himself began to tear off the remaining cloth separating them.

Maybe there was something wrong with him. Or maybe his hormones were kicking in, in the form of the only girl he ever took interest in.

Either way it was annoying. But don't say he never enjoyed them, though.

He sighed, and picked up the page of the piece that fluttered down from his neat desk when the wind blew in from his window.

His eyes widened when he saw the notes of the piece.

Ave Maria.

He picked it up, put it on his stand, and began to play.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Soft notes of the Ave Maria wafted down the stairs and into the living room, where Misa Hamai and her husband were just having breakfast.

The song was beautifully played, sounding very happy; a little bit of lust and something…..love?

Misa raised her eyebrow, and put down her teacup.

Her husband (whose name I do not know) looked up from the newspaper he was reading, and titled his head to the direction of the sound.

"Seems our Len is happy today," Misa told her husband, picking up the teacup she had moments ago set down.

"I agree," her husband answered absentmindedly, head still titled, still concentrating on the sound.

"What are you thinking about, anyway?"

"Len hardly ever plays like that. I want to enjoy this music as much as possible."

Misa smiled and went back to sipping her tea, while her husband still enjoyed the music.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The same notes of the same piece drifted around the Hino household.

But this time, though the piece was exactly the same, it sounded very different.

The song sounded like it was crying; it had a sense of longing, of want.

The notes were hit cowardly, like a person never wanting to take risks.

The violin itself, was crying, like it was begging people to hear it.

When the piece ended, Kahoko wiped off the tears that fell.

She picked up the photo lying on her night table, and more tears cascaded down.

It was a picture of her and Ryotaro.

She missed him terribly.

She put the picture down, grabbed the closest jacket, then left the room.

She slammed out the front door, and trudged over to the park.

She breathed in the cool breeze, and she tried not to reminisce on the memories.

She had so many memories with him, that she wouldn't be surprised if the reason why she's thinking, why she's living, why she's even breathing is him.

And it hurt terribly.

She was tired of hurting, she was tired of crying, she was tired of reminiscing on what could've been.

But what could she do? She just reacted simultaneously. It's not like she could stop hurting if she wanted to.

She bumped into someone.

The force of the impact sent her crashing down, not before the person wrapped his arm around her waist and jerked her forward so she was directly below him.

When she opened her eyes and looked at the person who caught her, golden orbs stared right back at her, and sent chills down her spine.

She'd know who that was anywhere.

She felt herself heating up, and stammered, "Uh-Uhm, you can let go of me now, Len."

The said person looked away and set her down, though she did not notice the transparent pink on his cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Len?"

"I was kicked out of the house."

"I see. I was about to get something to eat. Would you like to join me?"  
"……"

"Len?"

"Hn."

"Great," she smiled. She began to walk toward the direction of the restaurant.

Len sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair.

She looked so beautiful, with the gentle breeze blowing through her long tresses.

All of a sudden she looked back, her face still lit by that beautiful smile and told him. "Aren't you coming?"

He began to follow her, and she continued to walk.

He permitted himself a small smile.

Oh yes. Today he was, indeed, very lucky.

* * *

**Me: Ha! I made you pay for that.**

**Len: I feel like a pervert!!**

**Me: Too bad, so sad. Mwahahaha!**

**Good or Bad?**

**Please Review!**

**Positive and Negative feedback, comments, suggestions, anything. I'm so hyper!!!  
**

**Anonymous reviews are allowed.**

**I don't usually do the conversation thing up there. I was just bored and super hyper today.  
**

**Oh before I forget here are the replies to whoever reviewed anonymously:**

**Songs I listened to while typing this: Hear Me - Kelly Clarkson, Come Back to Me & Permanent, both by David Cook.  
**

_beautifullstrawberries: __Thank you ;). I didn't even notice you saying quite a lot of times. Oh and the second chapter was kinda like a flashback. It was like someone telling the story. Thanks for reviewing!!_

**Please press the cute green button down there somewhere. **It's cute, and it's green, and it requires you to type wordssssssssssssssssssssss.


End file.
